


Who Wants to Fit in Anyway

by WolvesoftheBlueMist



Series: Paint a Picture [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Minor Insecurity, Wedding Planning, and you have to squint through binoculars to see it, like so minor it probably shouldn't be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesoftheBlueMist/pseuds/WolvesoftheBlueMist
Summary: "I want balloons and I want champagne and I want to rent out the rink for the whole night."Jonny stares at Patrick, looking completely confused."Come again?" he asks. "You want what for what?""For my bachelor's party, Jon," Patrick answers. "C'mon dude, keep up with the conversation."
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: Paint a Picture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168238
Kudos: 36





	Who Wants to Fit in Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the first two parts to understand what is going on here! This series is linear!  
> Thanks so much for all the love and support, you guys are so awesome, especially with all that's going on this year. I love you all!

They try to postpone the wedding planning for as long as possible. Neither of them are having second thoughts, but there are things to do, like hockey and working out and chores and road trips and-

“And hockey!” Patrick exclaims, throwing his hands up. “Sharpy come  _ on _ ! We don’t have time to sit down and do this, we have playoffs in just over a month!”

Sharpy ignores Patrick’s flailing and calmly flips the next page on the bright blue and green wedding planner booklet that Patrick  _ swears _ is the same from when he and Abby had their wedding over two years ago. There are other books strewn across the coffee table that range from what flowers are most used during the reception versus ceremony to why animals are not a smart thing to have at weddings. Sharpy has set Patrick’s tablet to cycle through pictures of venues in the Chicago area- on a loop. He’s officially lost his god damn mind. Patrick is a little scared.

“Sharpy we haven’t even picked a day yet!” Patrick wheedles, flopping back on the couch so his head is on the arm rest and his feet are digging into Sharpy’s leg. They’re promptly shoved away, and Patrick hears the sound of another page turning. Damn it.

“I know that playoffs are coming up,” Sharpy finally says. “That’s why I’m making you start your planning now. You and Tazer are going to be too busy later.”

Patrick huffs. “Why am I the only one who has to be subject to this?”

“Tazer was smart enough to have a meeting with Coach when I told him I was coming over.”

“Brilliant,” Patrick says dryly. “But seriously dude, we have moms and I have  _ sisters _ . Pretty sure you don’t have to bend over backwards for this.”

Sharpy barks out a laugh. “That way lies madness, Peeksy. If I leave the planning to you and Jon, either nothing will get done or we’ll all end up freezing our asses off in the UC watching you two drive off on a zamboni painted with the words ‘Just Hitched’. If we hoist it on your family, you and Jon will have no input, show up to get married, not like how things are planned cause both of you are picky bastards, and somehow once again we’ll all end up at the UC as you two drive off.”

“Hey!” Patrick protests. “I'm not picky, my sisters are awesome, and getting married in-”

Sharpy whips a glare at Patrick. “You are NOT getting married at the United Center, Patrick Kane. Me mentioning that was the _opposite_ of a suggestion. Now, speaking of locations, which place that I showed you did you like best?”

Patrick groans and silently curses his fiancee for being a complete and total  _ ditcher _ .

)(

The thing is, the more Sharpy pushes Patrick to start planning, the more Patrick starts to understand the rush of excitement that couples and their families get swept up in. Of course he always gets unbelievably happy and tingly with nerves when he thinks of finally marrying Jonny. But where he was previously unbothered at how things would run, he now itches to make it perfect so the memory will forever be etched into their minds.

Jonny still tries to squirm his way out of being an active member of the planning. Patrick isn’t bothered by it, he knows that it just isn’t in his department. Besides, Jonny is more than willing to listen Patrick ramble on about tablecloths and cake flavors. He gives his opinion when Patrick gets lost down a rabbit hole of decorations, and helps with the final decisions, but lets Patrick make the trail there.

That’s how they work: Patrick explores and weighs out every option, Jonny takes the direct approach and steers them to the goal.

They’re fucking good at it.

)(

Shawzy is the one who first brings it up.

Patrick had taken his rookie out for lunch and bonding time before the chaos and high tension of playoffs, when Andrew pauses eating, looks up with his big brown eyes and asks

“What are you doing for your bachelor’s party?”

Patrick... Patrick stops and stares because  _ oh shit _ he totally forgot about that. “I- I don’t know yet,” he says. “To be honest I forgot to plan for that.”

Andrew perks up. “Can I help you plan for it?”

Patrick eyes him. “I most definitely do not want to go clubbing for it-” Andrew deflates- “for a couple of reasons.” Patrick raises his hand and lifts a finger as he counts. “One. I like sleep. If we go clubbing the night before the ceremony then I’ll be grouchy the next day when I’m supposed to be happy. Two, I kinda don’t want the media to try and find another way to bitch about gay players being bad examples just because I have a few the night before I'm going to be a settled man. Lastly- and most importantly- if Jonny or I are hung over the day of our wedding Jonny will literally kick my ass then postpone the whole thing for another day. He gets pissy when he’s hungover. Like we lost a two point lead kind of pissy, only not as hot.”

Shawzy blinks. “Losing a two point lead is hot?”

Patrick smacks his forehead. “No I didn’t mean... Jonny's eyes just... look the point is that Jonny and I won’t want to go wild for our bachelor party.”

“Oh, okay,” Andrew says, then. “You’re not going to have separate bachelor parties?”

Patrick opens his mouth and forgets to close it.

)(

They’re in bed that night and Jonny is falling asleep when Patrick blurts out “I want balloons and champagne and I want to rent out the rink for the whole night.”

Jonny stares at Patrick, wide awake now and looking completely confused.

“Come again?” he asks. “You want what for what?”

“For my bachelor’s party, Jon,” Patrick answers. “C’mon dude, keep up with the conversation.”

Jonny stares blankly.

“ _Your_ bachelor party? We’re not sharing one?”

“Nope,” Patrick says. “The Mutt converted me today during lunch. You and I are having separate parties. Apparently the big purpose of spending the day before apart is because we need the space before our honeymoon.” Patrick grins. “You know, cause we’ll be so close for so long and all.”

Jonny snorts. “I don’t think that’s right.”

Patrick rolls over and flops himself on top of Jonny, prompting an  _ Oof! _ from the larger man. “What don’t you think is right? The being apart part, or the being so close part?”

“Both,” Jonny deapans, and snickers when Patrick smacks his arm. “I’m just kidding. Why’d you listen to Shawzy anyway? You know half the stuff he spews out is bullshit.”

“Don’t talk about my rookie like that!” Patrick yelps. “Saader is worse!”

Jonny arches an eyebrow, and yeah. Patrick is not accurate on this one. Maybe. 

Patrick waves away that part of the conversation. “Either way, because we have separate parties, I call renting out the rink.”

Jonny hums. “It’s named after me though. Shouldn’t I get dibs?”

“Wha- no!” Patrick splutters. “Johnny’s Icehouse is  _ so _ not named after you, asshole, it has an ‘h’ in the Johnny. And that’s not how dibs works!”

Jonny throws his head back and laughs. Patrick glares at him until he calms down. “Seriously though,” Jonny says when he finally gets his breath back. “You really want to have different bachelor parties? What about if the boys want to come to both?”

Patrick shrugs. “They can switch? I don’t know, I didn’t really think about it that much. What do you want?”

Jonny shrugs. “I’m good with whatever.”

Patrick frowns. “You don’t care either way?”

Jonny smiles softly and leans up to gently kiss Patrick on the forehead. “I’m happy if you want to listen to Shawzy and go your own way-” Patrick pouts “but I’m also happy if you want to spend the night together. Either way, it’s the day after that is more important.”

Patrick rests his head against Jonny’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for a few moments. “What if I don’t know what I want yet?”

“Then we don’t have to worry about it now,” Jonny says, steadfast.

Patrick flushes and hides his face in Jonny’s neck. “Okay,” he whispers.

They stay embraced as they start to drift off.

“I totally get dibs on my icehouse though.”

Patrick squawks in outrage.


End file.
